The Deal
by ElementalFoxGoddess
Summary: The moment Leonardo made that deal with Bill, his fate was sealed. Slash/Het.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo fell to his knees in shock. His body trembling in fear, horror, and a variety of other emotions that he couldn't bear to name.

"Ahh..." A small sound that was a mix between a whimper and scream escaped his trembling lips as he stared at the still form of his brother.

Nausea clawed at his stomach and he almost retched.

There was so much _**red.**_

Leonardo stared at the ever-growing puddle of red that was slowly making its way towards him.

He was dead. His brother was dead.

Leonardo screamed as he fell onto his butt. His hands frantically scrambling backwards in the dirt to get away from the puddle of red; away from the sight of his dead brother.

Sobs escaped his lips as big fat tears started to fall from his eyes.

 _This couldn't be happening_! He mentally screamed. _His brother couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!_

 **HEHE!** A voice ringed throughout the forest. **"LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND YOURSELF IN A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE THERE, EH LITTLE BIRD?** "

His sobs tapered off as he heard the unknown voice speak. He looked around in shock and fear as the world slowly lost its color and sound, becoming grey and still.

 _Like his brother_ piped up a small voice in his head.

The unknown voice laughed again. The sound echoing eerily in silent forest.

" **UP HERE KID**." The voice said.

Leonardo looked around searchingly. And there! It was…it was a…

A triangle? He said. Disbelief filling his voice.

 _Yes_. Leonardo confirmed in his mind. There was a one-eyed yellow triangle seemingly floating right in front of him. _A_ _ **talking**_ _one-eyed yellow triangle_ , he added mentally.

"Who are you?" "What are you?" he asked the triangle

" **THE NAMES CIPHER, BILL CIPHER!", "DREAM DEMON EXTRORDINARE!"** The floating triangle said as he tipped his long top hat in greeting, idly swinging his cane as he observed the mess the Little Bird found himself in.

" **WOW! HE'S AS DEAD AS A DOOR KNOB, ISN'T HE**?" Bill said. His voice holding a hint of cruel humor in it, as he shot a glanced over at the dead figure behind Leonardo

Leonardo flinched violently. He squeezed his eyes shut as if to forget the sight of his dead brother.

" **TELL YA WHAT KID**!" Bill said as he slowly circled around Leonardo's still form. " **SINCE YOU'RE NEW IN TOWN** **I'LL MAKE YA A DEAL!** "

Bill, still lazily circling Leonardo, shot a glance over at the dead figure behind him. " **I'LL BRING YOUR BROTHER BACK TO LIFE!** "

Leonardo, still on his knees, quickly shot to his feet. Hope filling him.

"Yo...you can do that?" He asked Bill, voice trembling in desperate hope.

" **SURE I CAN!** " He said still idly swinging his cane. " **BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN!** "

"Anything! Leonardo immediately blurted out.

A glint appeared in Bill's eye. He locked his eye with Leonardo's blue ones and bluntly said " **I WANT YOUR FIRSTS**!"

" _My firsts_?" Leonardo thought with a small frown. His blue orbs narrowed in contemplation. The demon said the word like it was supposed to _**mean**_ something.

" **JEEZ** "! Bill said as his one eye rolled upwards in exasperation. " **WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU KIDZ THESE DAYS IN THOSE SCHOOLS OF YOURS**?"

Bill sighed.

" **YOUR FIRSTS**!" He said again as he leaned on his cane, leering at Leonardo. " **YOU KNOW, YOUR FIRST KISS, YOUR FIRST LOVE, YOUR FIRST…TIME**!"

Leonardo's cocoa brown skin slowly darkened into a blush as understanding dawned on him.

"You mean…s..sex?!" He stuttered out.

The triangle shrugged. " **TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT KID, BUT MAKE IT QUICK!** " he said as one of his hands reached down to his side, taking out a pocket watch, looking at it. " **CAN'T STOP TIME FOREVER, YA KNOW**!"

 _ **Yet.**_ Bill privately thought _ **.**_

Bill's eye narrowed into what seemed to be a smile.

 **SO**! Bill said as he held out his hand, blue flames immediately engulfed it. " **DO WE HAVE A DEAL LITTLE BIRD**?"


	2. The Beginning

It was another sunny day in the town called Gravity Falls. It was summertime. The birds were singing and the sun was out. All was peaceful. Until it wasn't.

"You there!" The heavily accented voice of a man was heard. The voice came from an elderly man of Asian descent. The elderly man wore a simple red vest and a pair of brown shorts. On his head covering his long grey hair was a straw hat, or as known in Japan, a kasa.

He had a surprisingly strong build for a such an elderly man. He was a bit portly, but it was obvious when one looked, that he had muscles. He was much like a sumo wrestler in that matter, a rather short one at that.

Having moved to Gravity Falls years prior he was simply known as the Ancient One.

"I said no shoes inside house!" The elderly man said in agitation as he pointed at one of the workers bringing in a vase.

Ancient One huffed. " _Youngsters these days_ ," he thought. " _No respect for other people's cultures_."

Letting out a sigh, Ancient One clasped his hands behind his back, continuing his monitoring of the workers as they moved the last of the furniture and other fixtures into the newly renovated Japanese styled house.

Still continuing his watch, the Ancient One felt one of his eyes twitch as he saw the same worker from earlier disregard his warning, again.

Truly annoyed and having enough of said disobedience and disrespect, Ancient One bent down, took off one of his straw-like sandals, known as a zori, and threw it at said worker's head.

He chuckled in amusement as heard the worker's cry of pain.

"I warned you." was all the Ancient One said as he let out one last chuckle.

The Ancient One sighed again. His face, shaded by his straw hat, tilted back to reveal slanted brown orbs as he looked up at the sky, taking note of the sun's position.

"Hmm" was all he said.

Unclasping his hands from behind his back, he raised his left hand, viewing the wrist watch there.

The wristwatch was a gift from his grandsons. It was the only piece of technology he owned. It was also the only piece of technology he allowed anywhere near his person.

He glanced at the wristwatch for a few more seconds to confirm the time, before dropping his arm and clasping his hands behind his back once more.

"Hmm," Ancient One said again. This time in contentment.

" _They should be here soon_ " Ancient One inwardly thought. " _Those grandsons of mine….as well as that old-rat, Splinter-san_ ". He chortled in amusement.

He still had a few things to do before fully welcoming his grandsons and Splinter.

" _Like making sure these young ones obey my rules_!" he thought with a frown, eyeing the worker who had disrespected him earlier, caution and disdain in his eyes.

" _But first_ ", Ancient One thought as he looked down at his feet. " _I must retrieve my shoe_!"

~Meanwhile~

In a clearing not too far where the Ancient One was at, was a boy. Said boy was with his back against a tree. The bark roughly and uncomfortably digging into his back.

The boy, paying no mind to the sensation, frantically scribbled in a notebook. His hand seemingly flying across the pages as he tried to write down as much information as possible, occasionally letting out small mumbles as he did so.

The boy was enjoying a rare moment of peace. He hardly got the chance to do so now in days, especially in the town called Gravity Falls. Weird things seem to **_always_** happen in the town. In fact, to Dipper, the town seemed like a weirdness magnet, attracting all sorts of strange and scary creatures. From gnomes and spider-women to crazy one-eyed demon triangles, this town had them all.

And Dipper swore that he would find out why that was. He always loved mysteries, and Gravity Falls had to be the biggest mystery of them all.

The boy's moment of peace was interrupted as he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream followed by sounds of rapid footsteps approaching.

"Dipper!" A high pitch voice screamed excitedly.

The one known as Dipper let out a resigned sigh. He reluctantly dropped his pen and frowned.

He **_really_** should have known. It would be a cold day in hell before he, Dipper Pines, got the chance to enjoy his peace. Especially when he had a twin. A twin sister to be exact.

Dipper, looking away from his journal, stood up from his sitting position on the ground and looked up expectedly at his twin, casually observing her as she approached.

Mabel Pines. His identical twin.

They shared the same features. From their chocolate brown eyes and hair to their button nose. The only differences were their gender and hair length. While Dipper had short curly brown hair, which was usually covered by his iconic Pine-tree hat, Mabel had long curly brown hair that went down mid-back.

"DipperDipperDipper!" Mabel chanted excitedly. "Did you hear the news!" she asked.

"What news Mabel?" He asked a bit impatiently. He wanted to get back to writing in his journal. Ever since he lost the 3rd journal in Gideon's last attack, he has been trying to write his own

"Well, I heard from Candy, who heard from Grenda, who heard from…" Mabel said as she rambled on, arms flailing about excitedly as she explained.

Dipper, knowing Mabel's tendency to ramble, skillfully tuned her out. His eyes glazing over in boredom.

"…who heard from Robbie th-." Mabel said still rambling

Dipper cut her off.

"Wait, Robbie?" he asked snapping out of his boredom induced daze.

Mabel groaned.

"Were you even listening to me Dipper?" she asked suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was!" Dipper reassured Mabel while backing away slightly. His sister, as nice as she was, could be scary when annoyed or mad. "I just didn't think Robbie to be the gossiping type!" He explained nervously.

Mabel blinked.

"Pff, of course, he is Bro-bro!" She laughed, waving one her hands in exasperation.

"Why do you think he and Tammie get along so well?" she asked him.

" _Huh_." Dipper thought. " _You learn something new every day it seems."_ He made a mental reminder to write that tidbit of information down in his journal. His _special_ black journal. Usually, his black journal was reserved for those who had wronged he and his sister in some way, like the bully's back in their hometown for instance. However, he was willing to make an exception for Robbie. He may not have hurt Mabel and him personally, but he hurt someone Dipper cared a great deal about. And while Dipper forgave Robbie for his past actions against Wendy, he would **_never_** forget. Also, a little blackmail would never hurt anyone. Or a prank. He mentally added.

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Earth to Dipper!" Mabel said, snapping her fingers in front of Dippers face.

"Ah, sorry sis" Dipper said apologetically as he ran a hand through brown curls, narrowing missing his cap.

Mabel laughed and bopped him on the nose. "It's ok bro-bro, I know you get lost in your own head sometimes," she said, fondness heard in her voice.

"Anyways," Mabel said. "I was trying to say that The Ancient One's grandsons are coming to town!"

"Really? Do you think that's the reason Ancient One was renovating his house?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno! But do you know that this means?" she said as she invaded Dipper's personal space, grinning at him.

"Uhh….? He awkwardly said.

"It means Boys!" she squealed while jumping up and down. Her pink shooting star sweater and purple skirt floating slightly as she did so.

Dipper looked away from the squealing Mabel with an exasperated sigh. " _Of course, she would be excited about boys_ " he grumbled internally.

~Elsewhere~

A moan of boredom was heard.

This is sooo boring" a voice complained.

The owner of the said voice was a young boy, who despite his coloring, was of Asian descent. He had olive skin and spiky hair. The boy's spikes, wild, and blond in color, were somehow wrestled into a small pony-tail, ending at his nape. The boy also had a pair of bright blue eyes, their intensity only matching the sky in color. For clothes, the boy wore an orange and black jumpsuit, a type of assemble usually seen on break-dancers. Finishing his looks, was a pair of orange and black headphone, which he wore around his neck.

Multiple groans of frustration were heard.

"For the last time Mikey, **SHUT UP**!" another voice growled out. It came from another boy this time, also of Asian descent, but had skin the color of hot cocoa. This boy had spiky red hair with black streaks and a pair of hazel brown eyes. On top of his hair was a knitted hat shaped like cat ears, punkish in looks, with zippers and buttons on it. On his body was a red top and black leather pants with chains. The boy also wore a sleeveless black and gray jacket. The boy's most prominent feature by far, besides his hair, was the scar that ran over his right eye.

The spikey blond now known as Mikey turned to the crimson haired boy. A clear pout on his freckled face.

"But Raphey-poo!" he whined as he threw his arms in the air dramatically. "We are on a bus in the middle of nowhere! And there's nothing to do!"

"It's Raphael!" the crimson haired boy said in retaliation, a blush on his face. He looked around the bus to see if anyone heard what the blond called him.

There was a light chuckle.

The chuckle came from a purple haired boy. Still chuckling, the boy adjusted his glasses, which covered amazing green orbs and said: "Well, at least he lasted longer than 5 minutes this time."

The purple haired boy was dressed similarly to the crimson haired one. The only difference was that he wore a grey checkered pattern vest overtop his clothes and his pants were a light brown, instead of black.

There was a sound of someone sighing before a soothing voice spoke up: "Don't encourage them, Donatello."

The purple haired boy, Donatello, merely chuckled and went back to what he was doing. His hands frantically typing away on his phone.

The last boy, the one who sighed, had a rather exotic and androgynous appearance. His skin, like Raphael, was of a dark variety, but was warm, like the color of caramel. His hair, platinum-blond in color, was thick and long, wavy in its texture. The boy's eyes, like Mikey's, were also blue but were darker. For clothes, the boy wore a dark blue Chinese top and a pair of dark brown cropped pants. Overlaying that was a white hooded vest. On the boy's arms were belted arm bracers, also dark blue. Finishing off his outfit was a necklace, which was a light blue magatama.

"Why don't you try meditating Mikey?" the voice asked

"Awe c'mon Leo!" Mikey whined. "You know I'm no good at that meditation stuff!"

Leo frowned.

"Besides" he added with a huff. "Only old people meditate."

Another voice, this time of an elderly man, spoke up.

"What was that, Michelangelo?" the voice said in a warning tone.

Mikey gulped nervously and said: "Uh, nothing Master Splinter!"

The one called Master Splinter was of pure Asian descent. His face while kind, was shrewd-looking, like a rat. He had wise hazel brown eyes and was wearing a brown robe with a black sash. In his hand was a wooden cane.

"That is what I thought." he Splinter said.

Silence ensued.

Frowning slightly, Splinter tried peering out the window, to get a look at the sun's position.

Breaking the silence, he said, "We should be there soon."

Mikey perked up. And with interest clear in bright blue eyes asked, "How soon is soon?"

"Soon means soon! You doofus!" Raphael snapped. Irritation in hazel eyes. After traveling thousands of miles, both by plane and now by bus, he was tired. And the last thing he wanted to hear today, was Mikey's voice.

Mikey frowned and a bit irritated himself said: "Who asked you Raph!"

Donatello piped in: "By my calculations, we should be in Gravity Falls by 1 PM."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Of course, the nerd would know!" he said scathingly.

Frowning, Donatello's green orbs met Raphael's in a glare.

"That was uncalled for Raph!" Leo piped in, having been listening to the conversation.

Raphael scoffed. "Now you say something!" he said, moving his attention from Donatello and to Leonardo.

Dark blue orbs narrowed.

"And what is **_that_** supposed to mean?" Leonardo asked him

Raphael went to say something but got interrupted by Splinter

Splinter, slamming his wooden cane hard on the bus floor said: " **Enough**! I know you are all tired from our long journey, but that does not excuse you all from acting like this!"

His usual kindly brown eyes were filled with disappointment as he stared down the boys. His gaze sending chills down the boys' spines.

"You are brothers! And I expect you all to act like it." He said

"Is that clear?" he added.

"Yes, Ojii-san!" multiple voices chorused.

Sitting down back in his seat, Splinter sighed.

" _It is going to be a long day_ " he inwardly thought.


End file.
